Remember When
by Itherion
Summary: A collection of drabbles and such. The first 3 are posted (they sre related to each other.)
1. Part 1 prologue

Title: ?

Series: Samurai Deeper Kyo

/:;/::""474&4*863 tfgtgurddggdfhhhefhusetuiiytty

For your love, I'd do just about anything.

But being how I am, I can't seem to do things

the right way.

I seem to only be able to piss you off.

I try my hardest but no matter how hard I

try, the right words almost never seem to come out.

"You're mine, Dogface."

"I... I... L... Damnit!"

Yuya, I'll love you for an eternity...

It leaves me speechless...

*Kiss*

So listen to me, I have to say this...


	2. Part 1 chapter 1

Title: love

Series: Samurai Deeper Kyo

No, I do not own sdk. The quote at the beginning was from an older thing i wrote.

This was supposed to be a reimagining/rehash of that but turned out into more.

/:;/::""474&4*863 tfgtgurddggdfhhhefhusetuiiyttjh

"Love is bad, Passion is good."

How warped my thoughts were those many years ago...

The only reason I... No, WE survived was because of love.

You gave me the strength and willpower to fight.

You were the one who saved me from myself. Your sweet kiss brought me back.

Even as my arm was horribly bleeding, my only thoughts were on how beautiful you looked.

As I was being sucked into Tenyo, I knew that I'd return to you one day.

For a while, a sort of uncharastic depression set in but I worked on things that I should have learnt when I was younger.

To tell the truth, I was a horrible cook. When I was young, Muramasa would make me food. I always had someone to make food for me.

I didn't want to make you sick.

I worked on my writing skills... Which were fir lack of better wording... lacking.

I wanted to learn things other than cooking, writing and music... (also known as I only wanted to learn swordsplay.) Even if a 'proper' samurai should know... And practice all the above...

Muramasa taught me what I wanted to know... But he also tried to make me learn things that he said I would need later on in life.

Some of the things he taught me are ingrained in me...

I lied, I'm not all that bad at cooking, I can make a few simple things and my favorite, I'm sure you alteady know what it is though... I expect that Muramasa either told you what it is or you figured it out on your own.

Three years in here was boring. At least when I was dreaming, I could see you... But a dream can't compare to the real thing.

Working hard to perfect things that I had neglected as a child, I admit was somewhat fulfilling... Basically the only book I would read as a child even though Muramasa tried to get me to read others was Tale of Genji. I would read it continuously... The funny thing is that I hated reading, and I couldn't get enough of that book.

I plan to get a copy of the book as soon as I can...

I admit that I have never been musically inclined... And I think that the best instrument is the voice... I want to hear you sing to me or the children that we will have in the future...

Even though I have been out of there for a few months, I guess that I should keep practicing those 'arts'... I may also take up smithery... Since Muramasa alsp sort of forced me to learn how to do that...

I have been 'courting' you for the past few months... And I'm sorry that I suck at romantic gestures and such.

You have no idea how much I love you, Yuya... Every time I try to tell you, the words won't come out, I'm all like "I l-l..." and that's when I kiss you... I'd like to say senseless... But hearing your pleasure majes me happy.

We are being married tomorrow and I would like for you to know all of my innermost thoughts and feelings...

I kniw that yiu're going to look like a goddess tomorrow. No matter how much I tease you, you are so beautiful, my Yuya.

-Kyo


	3. Part 1 chapter 2

Title: Love/Kyo's Rememberance

Series: Samurai Deeper Kyo

No, I don't own any manga series... I do adore my volume 14... no matter if i broke the binding trying to fully see that one pic of Yukimura... Muramasa for the win.

Gsdhgrhdf hdddyifdgfzyhdhfy dsjdhdhfjFiys shjs

I can't really remember my parents, I was maybe three or four when the war took them, they were the last...

I don't remember much about that day, all I remember is being drug away into a hidden space abd then seeing the aftermath. I kind of remember the horror that I felt that day. My mother had my father's hand through her chest... He looked so different... All those who they were pritrcting me from were dead... At a great cost...

"Promise me that you will never transform into something else, baby. Your father and I won't be able to protect you, to be with you from now on... Just live life and be happy, love..." Mother told me...

That man took me in after all that had happened, not like anyone else wanted to have anything to do with me. You don't know how many times I tried to play with other children my age. If it wasn't the kids themselves not wanting to be near me, it was their parents. Eventually, I gave up...

I started just playing games by myself, and when HE was free, we played some ganes, I admit that I had fun for a while... Until he became more and more corrupted.

Eventually, I killed Oda Nobunga and was imprisioned for doing so. Then I met Muramasa.

I still have to admit that meeting Muramasa had to have been one of the best things that happened in my life, next to meeting you.

He taught me many things, I was as close to him as I was my own father... No, even closer...

I miss him so much more than I ever thought that I would...

I just wish that he was still alive, so he could see how happy we are now. I have you and our children.

I'm sure that he's smiling from high up in the clouds.

-Kyo


End file.
